Oh My Life
by nabolo1288
Summary: Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), KyungYul (Kyungsoo/Yuri), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai), Jeno/Lami, Irene/ Jhonny. Baca aja... bingung bikin summary nya


Oh My Life

Author : Nabolo1288

Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), KyungYul (Kyungsoo/Yuri), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai), Jeno/Lami, Irene/ Jhonny.

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Summary : Baca aja udah lah -_-

Desclaimer : Semua nya saya serahkan pada tuhan yang masa esa (ceilah -_-)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family etc.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out! ^^

Sebuah sekolah yang sebagian besar murid nya laki-laki. Ya itu sekolah Seoul International High School atau Inseo HS adalah sekolah yang memiliki murid perempuan paling sedikit di Korea Selatan. Itu di karenakan faktor otak yang harus luar biasa juga biaya yang tidak sedikit, kebanyakan murid di sekolah tersebut laki-laki karena rata-rata anak pejabat, anak kepala sekolah dan datang dari luar Korea menyekolahkan putra mereka di sekolah tersebut.

Penghuni murid perempuan paling banyak ada di SMA kelas 2-A. Di sana terdapat 13 perempuan dan 9 laki-laki. Laki-laki di kelas itu selalu tertindas terutama dengan 8 perempuan bersaudara di kelas tersebut yang terkenal menakutkan jika bersama laki-laki. Mereka adalah Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Tiffany, Seohyun, Yoona, Jessica dan Yuri, mereka ber-8 adalah adik-kakak yang terkenal baik di kalangan perempuan dan terkenal dingin di kalangan laki-laki kecuali laki-laki di kelas mereka.

Pada suatu hari, di saat kelas mereka ribut, sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Yunho datang membawa 8 murid laki-laki yang berstatus murid baru.

" Murid-murid! Harap tenang! " Yunho menenangkan kelas dengan susah payah namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan lalu Yunho menatap ke-8 perempuan yang hanya diam di meja nya tidak ikut ribut seperti yang lain. Mereka mengerti bahwa Yunho meminta tolong untuk menenangkan kelas yang ribut. Ke-7 saudara nya menatap Tiffany lalu Tiffany memukul meja dengan sangat keras membuat kelas menjadi sangat hening karena takut.

" Kamsahamnida Tiffany-ssi. Baiklah, hari ini... kalian mendapat 8 teman baru dan ya.. mereka namja, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu, " Yunho mempersilahkan ke-8 murid tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

" Annyeong haseyo, Wu Yi Fan imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeon haseyo, Kim Jong In imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeong haseyo, Kim Joonmyun imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeong haseyo, Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeong haseyo, Kim Minseok imnida, bangapseumnida, "

" Annyeong haseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida, bangapseumnida, "

Ke-8 namja itu menunduk 90 derajat lalu kembali berdiri tegap menunggu perintah Yunho yang selanjut nya.

" Baiklah, kalian duduk di kursi kosong di sana, tolong bantu mereka jika ada kesulitan, berteman lah dengan mereka dan sering ajak mereka mengobrol. Oh ya... Tiffany-ssi, Taeyeon-ssi, Yoona-ssi... tadi kalian di cari oleh 3 anak ku, Se In, Joon dan Mir. Tolong temui mereka di waktu istirahat... " Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut di saat semua murid sedang fokus dan Tiffany, Yoona juga Taeyeon hanya bisa memutar bola mata nya malas lalu mereka menjawab dingin.

" Shireo, " Mereka menjawab dingin lalu Yunho membulat kan mata nya.

" Mwo!? Hey! Kalian sedang menolak permintaan anak ku! Di sini aku kepala sekolah dan aku ayah mereka! Aku perintahkan kalian untuk menemui nya saat istirahat! Tidak ada penolakan atau kalian di keluarkan dari kelas saat pelajaran ku! " Yunho mengancam.

" Atau... sonsaengnim yang akan patah tulang saat pulang sekolah, pilih yang mana? Lagi pula.. kan kemarin kau bilang kalau minggu ini tidak akan ada pelajaran tapi murid tetap wajib datang, untuk apa kau mengajar? " Taeyeon mengancam balik lalu menampakan smirk khas nya bersama ke-7 saudara nya yang lain. Ke-8 murid baru tersebut terkejut karena baru melihat ada seorang murid yang bisa melawan guru bahkan kepala sekolah dengan mudah dan tenang.

Yunho tidak bisa menjawab dan dia hanya mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah marah. Seketika satu kelas tertawa lepas dan banyak yeoja yang melakukan High-five dengan ke-3 wanita tomboy tersebut.

" Kalian semua harus tau... hanya 8 wanita cantik itu yang bisa membuat semua guru bahkan laki-laki sekuat apa pun tunduk. Mereka berandalan sekolah yang sangat berguna di sekolah karena mereka juga sangat cerdas. Banyak namja yang menyukai mereka tapi semua namja yang menyatakan cinta pada mereka, mereka tolak dengan sadis. Orang yang beruntung hanyalah orang-orang di kelas ini karena mereka sangat baik, ramah juga tersenyum hanya pada murid di kelas ini, kalian harus berusaha mendekatkan diri pada mereka... " Kyuhyun yang salah satu sahabat dari ke-8 yeoja tersebut bercerita kepada 8 namja murid maru yang terlihat ketakutan.

" Ca-cara nya? " Sehun bertanya takut.

" Kalian tidak boleh membuat mereka marah sedikit pun, tidak boleh menyentuh langsung kulit mereka karena kalian namja dan tidak boleh macam-macam dengan mereka. Kalau kalian sadar, masing-masing di punggung tangan mereka, ada sebuah lambang dan lambang tersebut sangat mistis. Kami tidak pernah bertanya tentang lambang tersebut karena kami takut itu rahasia mereka atau mungkin rahasia keluarga mereka yang tidak patut di ketahui orang luar, " Donghae yang juga sahabat ke-8 yeoja tersebut kembali bercerita.

" Walaupun mereka berandalan di sekolah... tapi mereka tidak pernah mau jika di ajak bermain di club. Mereka akan menolak dengan wajah dingin dan menyeramkan, berarti mereka masih tergolong yeoja baik. Awalnya kami pikir, mereka akan langsung menerima tawaran tersebut. Bahkan ke-5 yeoja lain nya yang akan memperkenalkan diri pada kalian itu sangat sering pergi ke club bersama kami, tidak seperti mereka, " Eunhyuk yang juga sahabat ke-8 yeoja tersebut ikut bercerita. Tak lama kemudian, datang 5 yeoja yang berteriak senang lalu langsung memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada 8 murid baru tersebut.

" Annyeong! Nama ku Sunny! " Sunny mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol hanya menyambut tangan Sunny dan ternyata Sunny malah terus menggenggam tangan nya. Sungmin yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan marah kepada Sunny sambil melindungi Chanyeol.

" Ya! Chagi! Kau tidak lihat aku di sini!? Kau membuat ku cemburu tau! " Sungmin memarahi Sunny yang status nya dalah Yeojachingu nya.

" Mianhae Sungminnie~ aku hanya berkenalan dengan nya... " Sunny mengelak sambil mem-pout kan bibir nya.

" Ya tapi kan tidak usah lama-lama salaman nya! " Sungmin protes dan Sunny hanya diam saat semua nya menertawakan mereka.

" Annyeong aku Luna, ini Sulli, ini Suzy dan ini Krystal, senang bertemu dengan kalian! kami harap kalian betah di sekolah yang... ya... dominan namja... " Luna memperkenalkan ke-3 teman nya yang hanya berjabat tangan dengan ke-8 murid baru tersebut.

" Jangan ambil Suzy! Dia milik ku! " Dongho memeluk Suzy posesif.

" Dia juga! " Onew memeluk Luna.

" Sulli juga! " Taemin memeluk Sulli.

" Yeoja ini juga! " Minho memeluk Krystal.

Semua nya tertawa lalu ke-8 namja itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sulli menyadari sesuatu. Dia melihat ada sebuah lambang yang bentuk nya kecil namun mistis terletak di leher ke-8 namja baru tersebut namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu karena tertutup oleh kerah kemeja sekolah. Sulli menoleh ke arah 8 wanita yang sedang mengobrol bersama di pojok kelas, ia menghampiri mereka.

" Kita ke sana yuk! Berkenalan dengan anak baru, mereka baik kok... " Sulli mengajak dan karena suara nya terdengar sampai ke kerumunan teman-teman nya yang lain, otomatis teman-teman nya yang tadi sedang mengobrol langsung menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke-8 yeoja tersebut terlihat ragu dan saat semua nya sedang mempertimbangkan, Tiffany menatap ke-8 murid baru tersebut dan tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan yang juga menatap nya. Luhan tersenyum pada nya lalu Tiffany hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan langsung mengalih kan pandangan nya kepada saudara-saudara nya yang lain.

" Eh unnie, Seohyun... mereka semua mempunyai tanda yang mistis di leher kanan mereka seperti kalian tapi ukuran nya jauh lebih kecil dan tertutup kerah kemeja seragam jadi tidak begitu terlihat... " Sulli bercerita lalu ke-8 yeoja tersebut membelalakan mata nya. Lalu ke-9 yeoja tersebut menghampiri kerumunan teman-teman nya dan menatap ke-8 murid baru tersebut.

" Nah! Perkenalkan! 8 yeoja ini ratu di sekolah karena mereka sangat cantik. Ini Taeyeon unnie, Jessica unnie, Krystal unnie, Yoona unnie, Tiffany unnie, Sooyoung unnie, Hyoyeon unnie dan Seohyun, maaf kalau mereka dingin... mereka memang jarang berbicara dengan orang baru terutama namja, " Sulli menjelaskan.

" Annyeong haseyo, bangapseumnida, dan kami bukan ratu sekolah, kami hanya seorang murid seperti yang lain nya... " Ke-8 yeoja cantik tersebut menunduk 90 derajat dan menyapa dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Ke-8 namja tersebut membalas menunduk dan otomatis tanda di leher mereka terlihat. Ke-8 yeoja tersebut saling bertatap dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

" Coba kalian berjabat tangan, " Donghae menyuruh. Lalu 8 tangan yeoja tersebut terulur dengan bergetar dan saat mereka bersalaman satu sama lain dengan 8 namja murid baru tersebut, tiba-tiba jantung mereka sakit dan tanda di tangan mereka juga yang ada di leher ke-8 namja itu berubah warna menjadi biru laut. Semua nya terkejut dan dengan segera ke-8 yeoja tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menyembunyikan tanda di tangan mereka yang terlihat semakin jelas dari sebelum nya. Bahkan tanda yang ada di leher-8 namja tersebut membesar walaupun sedikit tapi Sulli menyadari akan hal itu.

" Gwenchanayo? " Donghae bertanya khawatir dan ke-8 yeoja tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil menatap ke-8 namja di depan nya yang ikut terkejut.

" Ayo duduk dulu, kalian pasti pegal, apa kalian sakit? Kenapa wajah kalian tiba-tiba pucat? " Sunny khawatir dan mempersilahkan ke-8 yeoja sahabat nya untuk duduk. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka satu pun. Itu terlihat aneh dan ke-8 namja baru tersebut bisa merasakan apa yang 8 yeoja di hadapan nya rasakan, rasa khawatir dan takut lah yang 8 yeoja itu rasakan.

" Se-seperti nya.. ka-kami kurang enak badan... ka-kami akan pulang duluan, sampai bertemu besok... " Taeyeon pamit bersama ke-7 adik nya dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Semua teman nya menatap 8 yeoja itu bingung lalu memperhatikan 8 namja baru di hadapan nya yang juga terlihat terkejut.

" Kalian... tidak apa-apa? Kenapa saat kalian berjabat tangan dengan mereka, wajah kalian terlihat sangat terkejut seperti itu? Apakah itu pertama kali nya berjabat tangan dengan yeoja secantik mereka? " Siwon menggoda ke-8 teman baru nya.

" I-iya... per-pertama kali.. " Suho berbohong dan ke-7 adik nya hanya setuju lalu tertawa garing. Tawa tersebut adalah tawa khawatir, tapi teman-teman mereka meng-salah arti kan tawa tersebut. Mereka pikir itu adalah tawa gugup karena berjabat tangan dengan yeoja cantik dan misterius seperti Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica, Sooyoung, Seohyun, Krystal dan Yoona.

" Tenang saja... kami semua akan membantu mu untuk mendapatkan mereka, " Dongho membuat ke-8 namja tersebut kaget karena mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadikan 8 yeoja misterius itu menjadi yeojachingu mereka, berteman saja belum dan rasa suka pun tidak ada. Walaupun mereka akui bahwa ke-8 kakak beradik itu sangat lah cantik.

" Ah! Ani! Bukan begitu- " Saat Sehun akan menolak, Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan nya.

" Aish! Sudah tenang saja! Kami janji akan membantu kalian! Kalian tidak usah gugup begitu... " Kyuhyun dan yang lain tertawa melihat wajah tegang 8 namja tersebut.

-skip-

Sesampai nya di rumah, 8 yeoja tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci nya. Mereka memperhatikan lambang yang ada di tangan mereka sambil meraba nya perlahan.

" Ke-kenapa... lambang nya... makin terlihat jelas? " Seohyun menatap kakak-kakak nya khawatir.

" Warna nya pun... jadi biru laut, sebenar nya... mereka itu siapa? " Yoona juga bertanya kepada 7 saudara nya yang hanya bisa diam. Semua nya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran mereka.

" Yaedeura... ayo makan malam dulu sayang, " Itu sang umma yang menyuruh ke-8 putri nya untuk makan malam.

" Ne umma! " Mereka langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan pergi ke meja makan.

Selagi makan, tidak boleh ada yang berbicara kecuali orang tua mereka yang memulai nya dan sekarang appa nya yang tiba-tiba bertanya setelah menatap lambang di tangan anak-anak nya.

" Kenapa lambang di tangan kalian semakin terlihat jelas dan warna nya biru? " Sang appa bertanya dengan sedikit senyum yang terulas di bibir nya. Seketika ke-8 anak nya terdiam dan berhenti makan. Mereka saling bertatapan lalu menunduk.

" Appa... sebaik nya kami bercerita setelah makan malam mengenai lambang kami ini, " Taeyeon menyaran kan.

" Baik lah... habiskan dulu makan malam kalian dan appa tunggu di ruang keluarga lantai 2, kami ingin mendengar cerita tentang lambang kalian itu... " Sang appa menjelaskan dan ke-8 putri nya hanya mengangguk.

-Di ruang keluarga lantai 2-

" Baiklah... ceritakan apa yang terjadi, " Sang umma membuka pembicaraan yang sempat di liputi keheningan sebelum nya.

" Hari ini, kelas kami mendapatkan 8 murid namja baru. Mereka bernama Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jong In. Sulli bercerita secara diam-diam bahwa di leher kanan 8 namja tersebut terdapat lambang mistis yang ukuran nya jauh lebih kecil dari lambang yang kami punya. Kami terkejut lalu kami menghampiri mereka dengan alasan ingin berkenalan. Setelah kami berkenalan... Donghae menyuruh kami untuk berjabat tangan dengan mereka, dan saat kami berjabat tangan... jantung kami terasa sakit dan tiba-tiba lambang kami berubah menjadi warna biru laut begitu pula dengan lambang yang mereka punya, bahkan lambang yang ada di leher mereka sedikit membesar. Kami juga tidak tau kenapa dan karena hari ini tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali, kami pulang duluan dengan alasan bahwa kami tidak enak badan... sebenar nya, siapa mereka appa, umma? " Taeyeon bertanya setelah bercerita. Orang tua mereka terlihat sedang berpikir lalu tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dan saling bertatapan lalu menatap intens ke-8 anak nya.

" Dengarkan appa... kalian semua, harus menjaga 8 anak itu dengan ketat! Jangan sampai ada orang yang berani melukai mereka karena appa tau, Ryun Ji ingin membunuh ke-8 anak dari keluarga Park tersebut. " Sang appa berbicara serius.

" Keluarga Park? Kalau memang mereka adik-kakak... mengapa marga mereka berbeda dan hanya lah Chanyeol-ssi yang menggunakan marga Park? " Jessica bertanya heran.

" Mereka berusaha menyembunyikan identitas mereka sayang, " Umma mereka menjawab.

" Tapi... kenapa umma dan appa mengenal mereka? " Sooyoung bertanya.

" Orang tua mereka adalah sahabat kami. Sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama dan sampai sekarang, setelah mempunyai 8 anak... kami masih sering berkomunikasi. Kami membuat perjanjian yang sudah menjadi perjanjian keluarga yang tidak boleh di langgar... dan perjanjian tersebut adalah- " Belum sempat umma nya melanjutkan cerita tersebut, Tiffany sudah menyambung.

" Perjodohan... ya sudah kuduga kalau kalian akan menjodohkan kami dengan mereka, " Tiffany memutar bola nya malas dan pasrah. Ke-7 saudara nya terkejut lalu memandang nya heran.

" Dari mana kau tau jawaban nya adalah perjodohan!? " Yuri bertanya heran dengan nada terkejut.

" Dengarkan saja tadi umma bercerita... 'orang tua mereka adalah sahabat kami' itu sudah menjadi hal biasa yang terjadi jika orang tua kita bersahabat dengan orang tua yang lain. Mereka akan hamil bersama, melahirkan anak bersama bahkan menghitung anak pun bersama... maka nya aku heran kenapa jumlah kita dengan jumlah anak dari keluarga Park itu sama. Memang ada yang kebetulan tapi ini bukan kebetulan, ini sudah di rencana kan dan pada akhir nya... perjodohan lah yang di adakan, " Tiffany bercerita lalu orang tua mereka tertawa.

" Itu benar... Tiffany benar... maka dari itu, jaga calon suami kalian dengan baik, " Sang appa membuat ke-8 anak nya mengangguk pasrah.

" Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan lambang kami yang berubah menjadi warna biru laut? " Yuri bertanya.

" Itu arti nya kalian sudah terikat satu sama lain... apakah kalian berjabat tangan dengan orang yang benar? " Sang umma khawatir.

" Aku? Aku dengan Joonmyun, " –Taeyeon.

" Wu-Yi-Fan, " –Jessica.

" Chanyeol, " –Sooyoung.

" Minseok, " – Hyoyeon.

" Xi... Luhan? Itu kah nama nya? " –Tiffany.

" Oh Sehun, " –Seohyun.

" Do... aduh aku lupa! Do.. Kyungsoo!, " –Yuri.

" Yaa... Kim Jong In, " Yoona mengakhiri nya.

" Bagus lah... kalian tidak salah orang. Itu suami kalian jadi jangan menyakiti nya dan jaga mereka dengan baik! " Sang umma mengingatkan.

" Kenapa kami yang harus menjaga nya? Apakah kami yang akan suami mereka!? " Seohyun bertanya kaget namun polos lalu ke-7 unnie nya hanya menepuk jidat.

" Ya tentu tidak Seohyun-ah... kau itu yeoja berarti kau istri dan Sehun itu namja berarti dia suami, mana bisa kau bertukar posisi dengan nya! " Tiffany menjelaskan dengan nada pasrah.

" Oh begitu... aku pikir dia istri ku karena aku yang harus menjaga nya dan tidak boleh menyakiti nya, biasa nya kan namja yang harus menjaga juga tidak boleh menyakiti yeoja nya... iya kan? " Seohyun begitu polos sehingga kakak nya hanya menatap pasrah kepada nya.

" Tentu saja dia juga harus menjaga mu dan tidak boleh menyakiti mu tapi akan lebih baik kalau kalian menjaga satu sama lain juga tidak menyakiti satu sama lain, itu lebih aman Seohyun-ah... " Taeyeon menjelaskan dan Seohyun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

" Nah dengarkan perkataan unnie-unnie mu Seohyun-ah, itu benar... besok, coba lah berbicara dengan mereka dan dekat kan diri dengan mereka. Mereka anak yang baik dan mudah berteman jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir... " Sang appa menjelaskan.

" Ne appa, " Semua nya masuk ke kamar dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ke-esokan hari nya, di dalam kelas mereka seperti biasa akan ribut karena tidak ada pelajaran seharian penuh. Ke-8 yeoja tersebut berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya yang lain seperti kemarin ya tentu saja bersama 8 namja baru itu.

" Apakah kalian sudah merasa baikan? Seperti nya pucat di wajah kalian mulai berkurang, bahkan normal seperti biasa nya... sebenar nya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian kemarin? " Luna bertanya khawatir sambil mengelus kepala Yoona dengan sayang, ya karena umur Luna lebih tua 1 tahun dari yoona dan Tiffany jadi dia unnie nya namun karena mereka sekelas, tidak ada yang mengira bahwa dia lebih tua dari Yoona dan Tiffany.

" Ani... kami baik-baik saja, " Tiffany menjawab seada nya lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponsel nya dengan posisi duduk kaki mengangkang dan punggung menyender santai di tembok layak nya namja.

" Ya! Kau! Kau itu yeoja! Rapatkan kakimu! " Sungmin memarahi Tiffany dan saudara nya karena duduk mengangkang di depan 8 murid baru dengan mereka yang masih mengenakan rok otomatis kaki mereka terlihat sangat jelas dari paha sampai ujung kaki.

" Biarkan saja, kami kan mengenakan dalaman rok... " Hyoyeon menyibakan rok nya dan memperlihatkan celana pendek berwarna putih yang panjang nya sama seperti rok yang ia kenakan. Seketika wajah ke-8 murid baru tersebut memerah karena melihat kaki jenjang ke-8 yeoja di depan nya.

" Ya tapi kan walau pun kalian memakai dalaman rok, setidak nya kaki kalian terlihat jelas dari paha sampai bawah... " Siwon menepuk jidat nya melihat kelakuan tomboy ke-8 sahabat yeoja nya yang keras kepala.

" Lalu apa beda nya kami duduk dengan kaki rapat tapi paha kami tetap terlihat sampai ujung kaki? Lagi pula lebih nyaman duduk seperti ini, " Jessica tetap duduk dengan posisi tersebut.

" Ya! Kalian harus lihat 8 murid baru kita yang wajah nya memerah karena melihat kaki kalian yang ter-ekspos seperti itu! Kalau kalian mengangkang di hadapan kami sih, memang sudah biasa! " Sungmin yang memang pada dasar nya seperti eomma di kelas membuat ke-8 namja tersebut menunduk karena malu.

" Oh... mian, kami lupa... " Taeyeon dan saudara nya memutar kan posisi mereka menjadi membelakangi teman-teman nya namun kaki mereka tetap mengangkang otomatis kaki mereka terlihat jelas dari belakang sisi kiri dan kanan kursi yang mereka duduki. Itu menunjukan ke'sexy'an yang lebih dari sebelum nya.

" Ah... baik lah, besok kami akan mengenakan celana seperti kalian jadi kami bisa duduk mengangkang sesuka hati, " Seohyun pasrah karena semua namja menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka.

" Bagus, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? " Minho bertanya sambil merangkul Krystal yang berada di sisi nya, lalu Krystal bersandar di pundak nya.

" Kami? Main ponsel... " Yoona menjawab santai.

" Maksud kami... malam ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? " Taemin memperjelas lalu Tiffany menatap nya malas.

" Tentu saja tidur, " Tiffany menjawab se-adanya. Semua teman-teman nya tertawa mendengar jawaban mereka yang polos juga se-adanya.

" Oke, kami ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan yaa... bisa di bilang untuk merayakan kedatang 8 teman baru kita, apakah kalian ada acara malam ini? " Kyuhyun memperjelas dan seketika 8 pasang mata menatap nya tajam.

" Jalan-jalan kemana? " Hyoyeon bertanya dingin dengan wajah nya yang sangat menyeramkan.

" Hey... ka-kami hanya ingin... me-mengajak kalian ke... ke jembatan di dekat sungai Han... jangan menatapku seperti itu, " Kyuhyun ketakutan dan setelah mendengar kata 'jembatan' ke-8 yeoja tersebut berhenti menatap Kyuhyun dan kembali dengan aktifitas nya masing-masing.

" Pukul berapa? " Taeyeon bertanya.

" Pukul 7 malam... kebetulan jembatan tersebut sedang sepi jadi kita bisa bermain di sana sepuas nya tanpa terganggu kendaraan dan orang lain, " Dongho menjawab semangat.

" Baiklah... kami ke sana pukul 7 malam, " Taeyeon menyetujui nya dan terdengar gumaman 'yes' dari para namja kecuali murid baru itu, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum

" Kita bersenang-senang di sana! " Onew berteriak dan seketika 8 pasang mata menatap nya sangat tajam.

" Apa yang di maksud dengan 'bersenang-senang' di kalimat mu Onew-ssi? " Jessica bertanya dengan nada dingin dan menajamkan tatapan nya.

" A-anio... ma-maksud ku... ber-bersenang...senang... me-menikmati.. peman-dangan... " Onew menjawab takut. Ke-8 yeoja tersebut kembali santai dan mereka berdiri dari posisi duduk nya.

" Kalian mau kemana? " Siwon bertanya.

" Kami? Tentu saja kami mau siap-siap untuk nanti malam... wae? " Taeyeon menjawab santai.

" Tapi kan sekarang belum waktu nya pulang Taeyeon-ah... kalau nanti kalian di hukum Yunho sonsaengnim bagaimana? Kan dia sangat kejam terutama kepada kalian! " Siwon mengingatkan dan ia hanya mendapat respon dingin dari sahabat yeoja nya.

" Lihat jam berapa sekarang Siwon-nim... lagi pula kami tidak peduli dengan hukuman yang di beri oleh si tua itu, guru genit yang tak tau diri itu tidak pantas memberi kan hukuman kepada murid... dasar guru gila, " Tiffany mengoceh dengan nada yang datar. Semua nya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan mereka masing-masing lalu pada akhir nya, semua teman-teman nya tersenyum malu karena mengetahui saat itu sudah pukul 3 sore yang berarti waktu nya pulang.

" Ya sudah... sampai bertemu nanti malam, " Seohyun pamit lalu pulang bersama ke7 saudara nya begitu juga teman-teman nya yang ikut pulang.

-skip-

Semua teman-teman nya sudah menunggu di bawah lampu jalan berwarna kuning yang ada di jembatan. Mereka bermain di sana, menari, menyanyi, tertawa bahkan saling dorong mendorong satu sama lain di jembatan kosong tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Luna berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah ujung kanan jembatan. Semua mata tertuju ke arah di mana Luna melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat 8 wanita sedang berjalan mengenakan celana training cokelat muda, sweater putih, jaket kebesaran dan tebal berwarna putih, sepatu kets putih dan head-set. Mereka ber-8 terlihat sangat santai tapi aneh nya, mereka terlihat bersinar dan sangat cantik layak nya dewi.

" Jadi kita akan bersenang-senang di sini? " Hyoyeon bertanya setelah sampai di dekat teman-teman nya yang sedang duduk dan dia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling nya sambil terus menghirup udara dingin di malam hari.

" Yaa... begitu lah, lagi pula jika kita pergi ke tempat ramai, belum tentu seru dan pasti akan terganggu banyak orang jika kita ingin bersenang-senang dengan bebas seperti ini... " Siwon menjelaskan sambil memeluk Stella dengan erat. Ke-8 yeoja tersebut mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Stella unnie, kau nyaman di peluk makhluk seperti Siwon oppa? " Tiffany bertanya lalu Siwon yang mendengar nya langsung melempar Tiffany dengan botol plastik dan semua nya tertawa.

" Kau pikir aku makhluk apa kalau bukan manusia!? Tentu saja Ste-Baby mau aku peluk seperti ini! Dia kan yeoja chingu ku! Kau mau aku peluk juga,eoh!? " Siwon bertanya namun pertanyaann tersebut mendapat respon lemparan 2 botol plastik kosong dari Tiffany yang menatap nya kesal.

" Enak saja peluk-peluk! " Tiffany protes lalu pergi ke arah pagar jembatan yang pemandangan nya langsung sunga Han dan kota yang kerlap-kerlip. Dia memejamkan mata nya menikmati angin malam yang menerpa tubuh nya saat ini.

" Sudah lah chagi... jangan ganggu yeo-dongsaeng cantik ku, kasihan... lagi pula dia benar, kenapa aku mau di peluk oleh makhluk seperti mu Choi Siwon! " Stella membuat Siwon kesal lalu Siwon menjitak kepala Stella.

Selagi semua nya bersenang-senang, Taeyeon dan Jessica memilih diam dan duduk mengapit 8 namja murid baru di kelas mereka yang juga hanya tersenyum atau tertawa melihat teman-teman nya bersenang-senang. Taeyeon dan Jessica pura-pura bermain ponsel tapi mata mereka terus melirik ke arah leher kanan 8 namja tersebut. Mereka berdua melihat tanda tersebut dan mereka sempat akan berteriak namun mereka menahan nya dan pura-pura bersenandung.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan mereka menatap ke-6 dongsaeng nya yang hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. Mereka sudah tahu tentang tanda mistis yang ke-8 namja itu miliki. Orangtua mereka memang benar, mereka berasal dari keluarga Park dan sebagian besar keturunan dari keluarga Park adalah pengendali tanah dan sedikit mempelajari tanah, angin dan air sebalik nya dengan keturunan keluarga Kim atau keluarga ke-8 yeoja ini. Mereka pengendali master dari ke-4 elemen tersebut sehingga keturunan mereka lah yang paling kuat diantara keturunan-keturunan yang lain nya.

Saat mereka sedang bersenang-senang, Seohyun dan Tiffany menangkap sesuatu dari kejauhan. Seperti ada banyak namja bertubuh kekar dan besar sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka terus menajamkan pandangan nya ke arah kerumunan namja kekar tersebut dan mereka berdua membelalakan mata mereka setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah prajurit dari kerajaan yang Ryun Ji perintah sekarang. Mereka ber-2 langsung pergi secara diam-diam dari perkumpulan teman-teman nya dan menghampiri prajurit Ryun Ji tersebut.

" Kalian... mau apa kalian ke sini? " Seohyun bertanya sinis.

" Kami ingin membawa ke-8 putra keluarga Park sesuai dengan permintaan yang mulia Ryun Ji, " Mereka menjawab serempak dengan wajah datar dan nada yang datar. Seohyun dan Tiffany masih waspada.

" Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang... besok kalian bisa kembali jika kalian mau, " Seohyun sedikit menyembunyikan senyum nya setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut sedangkan Tiffany menahan tawa nya melihat prajurit tak ber-ekspresi di depan mereka.

"Kami ingin membawa ke-8 putra keluarga Park sesuai dengan permintaan yang mulia Ryun Ji, " Prajurit tersebut mengulang kalimat yang sudah mereka katakan sebelum nya. Tiffany dan Seohyun langsung melepaskan kuda-kuda berkelahi nya dan berdiri santai.

" Aku sudah tau bodoh, tapi ini sudah malam... mereka butuh istirahat jadi sebaik nya kalian kembali besok karena kami yakin kalian juga butuh istirahat. Kami tunggu kalian di sini pukul 10 malam, kami akan membawa ke-8 putra keluarga Kim besok... " Tiffany menjanjikan yang sebenar nya hanya kebohongan lah yang sedari tadi ia katakan. Prajurit tersebut menghilang dan Tiffany juga Seohyun tertawa sambil menghampiri teman-teman nya yang menatap mereka heran.

" Dari mana kalian? Kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa? " Taeyeon bertanya aneh. Tiffany dan Seohyun hanya menatap dalam mata Taeyeon yang setelah nya ikut tertawa lalu mereka melakukan Hi-5.

" Be prepared for tomorrow girls... " Tiffany berteriak sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap nya bingung.

" Dimana? " Jessica bertanya antusias dengan senyum yang terus berkembang di bibir nya.

" Kita akan membunuh mereka di dalam air unnie... " Seohyun menjawab dengan spontan dan seketika semua teman-teman nya menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus takut.

" Ka-kalian... mau... membunuh siapa? " Dongho bertanya dengan nada ketakutan.

PLETAK!

Seohyun mendapat 7 jitakan gratis dari unnie-unnie nya yang setelah itu memelototi nya dengan seram.

" Iya nih! Seohyun mau membunuh kecoa-kecoa di rumah kami di dalam air... lagi pula dia belum mencuci dalaman nya 3 hari ini jadi sekalian saja dia mencuci pakaian dalam nya di air? Iya tidak? " Sooyoung mencari alasan dan Seohyun menatap nya terkejut saat mendengar kata 'pakaian dalam/dalaman'.

" Mwo!? An- " Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata nya, Jessica sudah mencubit pinggang Seohyun dari belakang sambil tersenyum dengan mata melotot. Seohyun hanya tertawa hambar lalu menjawab.

" Ah.. n-ne... aku... belum mencuci... pa-pakaian... hahaha iya.. pakaian... dalam... " Seohyun menahan rasa malu nya karena harus pura-pura membenarkan apa perkataan Sooyoung yang sangat memalukan. Semua nya tertawa. Setelah tertawa, suasana menjadi hening dan tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otak Jessica.

" Oh iya... besok itu, benar akan ada pesta ulang tahun sekolah sampai tengah malam? " Jessica bertanya dengan nada se-santai mungkin karena ia tau bahwa suasana canggung sedang menyelimuti mereka.

" Iya benar... kalian akan mengenakan gaun apa besok!? " Sunny bertanya antusias. Dia akan menjadi wanita yang paling semangat jika sudah menyangkut fashion.

" Haruskah kami mengenakan gaun? " Taeyeon bertanya malas.

" Ya tentu! Besok bukan party seperti yang biasa kita adakan di jembatan, taman atau pun sungai... besok itu pesta dansa sayang... kalian harus terlihat anggun, cantik dan elegan besok! " Sunny menjelaskan semua nya dan ke-8 sahabat yeoja nya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan malas.

" Aku ingin mengenakan celana Sunny-ah... " Tiffany merengek.

" Kenapa? Bukan kah kalian ke sekolah mengenakan rok? Rasa nya sama saja seperti mengenakan rok sekolah namun gaun biasa nya lebih membentuk tubuh... " Sunny kembali menjelaskan.

" Agar kami bisa duduk mengangkang di pesta besok! Kau tau rasa nya di siksa harus duduk dengan kaki di rapat kan!? Itu rasa nya seperti kita merapatkan lubah hidung kita sendiri! " Tiffany membuat semua nya tertawa dengan jawaban nya yang tidak masuk akal.

" Kalau begitu, hari ini kami ber-5 menginap di rumah mu dan mendandani kalian agar besok terlihat cantik! " Sunny menggusur ke-8 shabat yeoja nya bersama dengan Yuri, Suzy, Luna dan Sulli.

-skip-

Sesampai nya di rumah keluarga Kim dan meminta izin untuk menginap kepada orang tua ke-8 yeoja tersebut, mereka langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengunci nya. Ke-8 yeoja tersebut di depan kaca dengan pasrah nya saat ke-5 sahabat yeoja nya itu terus memelintir atau mungkin menempelkan benda yang mereka tak kenal ke rambut halus dan panjang yang mereka punyai.

" Berhubung kalian akan menyanyi di acara besok, kami ingin membuat kalian terlihat cantik tapi berkesan _sexy..._ otte? " Luna bertanya sambil terus menyeka rambut Tiffany.

" Wooaaah! Andwae! " Ke-8 wanita tersebut sedikit tertegun dengan kata-kata 'sexy' karena mereka belum pernah berpenampilan 'sexy' sebelum nya jadi mereka sedikit protes dengan konsep tersebut.

" Ah! Sudah diam saja! " Sunny memarahi nya dan seketika semua nya terdiam juga pasrah.

skip

Ke-esokan hari nya, Sunny juga yang lain nya sudah terbangun dan mereka membangunkan 8 kakak-beradik yang masih betah berada di kasur empuk mereka.

" YA! Palli ireona! Nanti kalian telat ke sekolah! Hari ini kan ada acara ulang tahun sekolah! Kalian harus di dandani dari sekarang! " Sunny sibuk membangunkan teman-teman nya dan setelah itu mereka mandi. Sunny dan ke-4 sahabat nya membawa 8 yeoja cantik tersebut ke salon orang tua nya. Mereka akan di rubah total dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

" Kalian duduk di sini dan diam! " Sunny memerintah lalu ia hanya pergi meninggalkan 8 sahabat nya di kursi rias. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sunny kembali bersama belasan wanita yang mengenakan seragam kerja, petugas salon.

" Aaahh... " Terdengar desahan pasrah dari ke-8 sahabat nya saat mereka melihat petugas salon yang sudah siap mendandani mereka. Para hait-stylist dan petugas salon yang lain nya mulai bekerja sedangkan Sunny hanya duduk santai di sofa empuk, mengenakan head-phone lalu membaca majalah.

12 jam kemudian...

" Sudah selesai nona... " Salah satu petugas salon menyadarkan Sunny dari dunia nya dan saat Sunny menoleh, Sunny berteriak sangat senang.

" AHHHH! NEOMU YEPPEO! " Sunny menatap tidak percaya kepada teman-teman nya ini. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica dan Hyoyeon tadi nya mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat, sekarang mereka mempunyai rambut blonde panjang dan sangat cantik. Sedangkan Seohyun, Yoona dan Sooyoung tadi nya memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat gelap sekarang menjadi warna cokelat ke-merahan, untuk Yuri, tadi nya dia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam sekarang menjadi cokelat tua yang indah dan bersinar.

" Aish! Tapi kenapa harus blonde? Warna nya terlalu mencolok Bunny... " Jessica protes dan menatap rambut nya di kaca. " Ish! Kalian itu sangat cantik seperti boneka.. Sudah jangan protes! Waktu nya shopping girls~ " Sunny menarik kembali ke-8 sahabat nya di ikuti 4 sahabat lain nya yaitu Sulli, Krystal, Suzy dan Luna di belakang nya.

Mereka terus ber-shopping ria sampai pukul 2 siang lalu mereka kembali ke salon untuk berdandan. Di sana mereka benar-benar di ubah dan berbeda, bahkan kadang Sunny, Sulli, Krystal, Suzy atau pun Luna tidak mengenali nya. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil Sunny yang besar nan mewah. Ke-8 wanita kakak beradik itu, mengenakan gaun yang sama berwarna hitam dan sangat kontras dengan kulit mereka yang putih, mereka makin bersinar malam itu.

Di sekolah sudah sangat penuh oleh murid-murid dan ke-13 yeoja ini menarik perhatian semua murid terutama namja. 8 kakak-beradik ini hanya menundukan kepala nya karena malu di perhatikan, terutama karena pakaian mereka yang bisa di bilang cukup minim, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan indah mereka secara bebas. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tempat yang sudah Siwon juga kawan-kawan pesan.

" Woah woah woah... siapa ini? Cantik sekali... " Donghae menggoda Jessica. Dia menggoda nya karena Donghae tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Jessica. Sebelum Donghae menyentuh nya, Jessica menangkap tangan Donghae dan mencengkram nya kuat sampai-sampai Donghae kesakitan.

" Ini aku bodoh... " Jessica menampakan wajah nya dengan dingin tapi semua namja yaitu Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, Taemin, Minho, Dongho dan tentu saja ke-8 namja murid baru atau mungkin kita sebut saja... anak-anak keluarga Park ternganga tidak percaya.

" Ini chagi..ku... Jessica? Benarkah!? Apa aku bermimpi!? " Donghae mulai bertanya tidak percaya lalu Jessica hanya mengendus kesal, dia mengibaskan poni nya dan menatap Donghae secara jelas.

" Ini aku, Jessica anak dari keluarga Kim dan salah satu anak dari keluarga Kim, adik dari Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan kakak dari Yuri, Tiffany, Seohyun dan Yoona ... kau puas? Sekarang berhenti lah menatap ku, " Jessica duduk dengan santai dan menjauh dari 14 namja di dekat nya.

" Kau sangat cantik... lebih cantik dari sebelum nya, mana saudara mu yang lain? " Donghae memuji lalu bertanya kepada Jessica yang meminum minuman nya dengan tenang.

" Kau dengar? Siapa yang bernyanyi? " Jessica malah bertanya balik. " Iya kami dengar... dia Kim Hyun Joong anak dari kelas nya Siwon hyung dengan lagu Lucky Guy nya itu, wae? " Taemin menjawab. Jessica hanya tersenyum penuh arti atau lebih tepat nya... smirk.

" Kalian akan melihat 7 dewi menari di sana... mau lihat? " Jessica mulai menggoda mereka dengan senyuman manis nya. 14 namja itu mengangguk lalu pergi mengikuti kemana Jessica pergi. Mereka menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton penampilan spektakuler tersebut. " Selamat bersenang-senang... " Jessica menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Donghae dengan punggung tangan nya lalu ikut menari ke dalam dan tertawa bersama ke-7 saudara nya.

" Woow... mereka semua sangat... Sexy malam ini~ benar tidak? " Siwon menepuk pundak Luhan yang sedang susah payah menelan air ludah nya melihat 8 wanita cantik menari dengan lincah di hadapan nya terutama dia memperhatikan salah satu dari 8 wanita cantik tersebut yaitu... Tiffany. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Penampilan Hyun Joong dengan lagu berjudul 'Lucky Guy' tersebut berakhir dan ke-8 wanita cantik itu duduk di kursi yang di huni oleh 14 namja juga 5 yeoja lain nya.

" Kalian... sangat berbeda malam ini, Sunny-ah! Kau apakan mereka sampai cantik dan sexy begini? " Siwon bertanya dengan lantang bahkan dia menyebutkan kata 'sexy' begitu jelas. Tiffany melemparkan botol minum nya yang sudah kosong ke kepala Siwon.

" Aw! Appo! " Siwon mengelus kepala nya yang terkenal sasaran botol minum Tiffany. " Kalau mau bertanya... di pikir dulu bodoh, se-enak nya saja bertanya bahkan menyebut kata 'sexy' dengan begitu jelas! " Tiffany memarahi Siwon.

" Memang nya kenapa kalau aku mengatakan kata 'sexy' dengan jelas!? Kan tidak ada larangan di sekolah ini tentang 'jangan mengatakan kata sexy dengan jelas'! " Siwon malah protes dan karena Tiffany sudah kesal, Tiffany menarik kerah baju Siwon sampai Siwon sesak nafas.

" Bukan begitu Siwon-nim... tapi ini tempat umum, setidak nya kau jaga bahasa mu... Kau mengerti tampan? " Tiffany mencolek hidung Siwon lalu menghempaskan tubuh Siwon setelah membuat nya sesak nafas hampir 5 menit.

" Ya baiklah! Maafkan aku! Aku lupa kalau ini tempat umum... jadi ayo ceritakan! Sunny-ah! Kau apakan mereka!? " Siwon terus mendesak Sunny dan akhir nya Sunny bercerita. Yoona mulai bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk nya karena ada sesuatu yang membuat nya ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Yoona melihat saudara nya yang lain, Taeyeon, Jessica, Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon berpegangan tangan di bawah meja agar tidak terlihat dan wajah mereka menunjukan wajah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tautan tangan mereka mengeluarkan percikan api. Bahaya akan datang... segera.

" Kami permisi ke kamar mandi sebentar... " Seohyun dan Yuri pergi ke kamar mandi sambil terus melirik Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan lirikan khawatir. Tinggalah Tiffany dan Yoona yang masih duduk dengan gelisah, akhir nya mereka pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang sepi dengan alasan ingin mencari udara malam yang segar.

" Yoona-ah... eotteokhae... " Tiffany bertanya lirih saat beberapa helai rambut nya menjadi warna merah pekat seperti merah darah bercampur merah api. Yoona juga mengalami hal yang sama akhir nya mereka berlari ke toilet mengikuti Yuri dan Seohyun. Sesampai nya di toilet, betapa terkejut nya Yoona dan Tiffany karena melihat Yuri juga Seohyun sudah mengeluarkan beberapa api dari kepala mereka bahkan rambut mereka sudah merah secara menyeluruh dan kulit mereka memucat.

" Omo! Kalian tidak menahan nya!? " Yoona bertanya panik sambil mendekati ke-2 saudara nya sedangkan Tiffany, dia mengunci pintu toilet setelah menempelkan tulisan 'BROKEN' di depan pintu tersebut agar tidak ada orang yang masuk.

" Kami tidak kuat menahan nya... serangkan kali ini lebih kuat dari biasa nya, ini tidak main-main Yoona-ah... mereka akan menyerang dari halaman belakang sekolah, kami berdua akan ke sana duluan. Kalian berdua beri tahu yang lain untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke halaman belakang dan setelah itu kalian selamatkan murid-murid di sekolah terutama anak-anak dari keluarga Park... palli! " Yuri memerintah setelah merasakan tubuh nya makin panas dan kuat. Yoona dan Tiffany berlari menuju meja teman-teman nya lalu berbisik pada 4 saudara nya yang lain. Ke-14 laki-laki yang sedang duduk tenang di sana terkejut melihat Tiffany dan Yoona yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Rambut mereka berwarna merah pekat, warna kulit mereka sangat pucat namun terlihat bersinar dengar sinar berwarna merah di sekujur tubuh mereka bahkan bola mata hitam mereka berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

Taeyeon menarik Suho, Hyoyeon menarik Xiumin, Jessica menarik Kris dan Sooyoung menarik Chanyeol entah kemana karena mereka begitu cepat. Setelah itu Yoona dan Tiffany meng-evakuasi teman-teman nya yang lain. " Sebenar nya apa yang terjadi Fany-ah? "

" Kau terlihat berbeda Tiffany! "

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? "

Ke-6 sahabat nya bertanya bingung dan bertubi-tubi, Tiffany menghela nafas lalu menjawab dengan tenang karena dia bisa saja melukai ke-6 sahabat nya jika dia sedang dalam perubahan nya seperti sekarang. Dia juga sedang dalam keadaan panik dan dia di buat pusing, " Kalian cepat pergi dari sini tapi janagn pernah ke halaman belakang sekolah, arra? Jangan bertanya lagi dan pergi dari sini, ".

Tiffany menggiring teman-teman nya untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah lalu menyuruh mereka untuk membantu nya berikan banyak cahaya ke halaman belakang sekolah, juga melarang orang luar untuk masuk.

" Luhan-ssi dan Kyungsoo-ssi ikut aku sedangkan Sehun-ssi dan Jongin-ssi ikut Yoona ke arah sana, " Tiffany memberi arahan lalu menarik Luhan juga Kyungsoo ke toilet sedangkan Yoona menarik Kai dan Sehun ke gudang.

Sesampai nya di toilet, Tiffany menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk tenang dan setelah itu dia menarik nafas yang dalam, mengeluarkan nya dengan lembut.

" Jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang hal ini... " Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Tiffany menutup mata nya dan rambut Tiffany berubah menjadi merah pekat, kulit nya sangat pucat, pakaian nya pun berubah menjadi rok minim berwarna merah, tank-top tanpa penutup perut dan punggung seperti bra berwarna merah namun terlihat sangat mewah karena itu bukan pakaian biasa, itu pakaian dewi tertinggi di keturunan nya dengan corak-corak mistis di rok juga tank-top tersebut, terakhir adalah 2 taring seperti macan.

Dia benar-benar seorang dewi dan itu membuat Luhan juga Kyungsoo menatap nya tidak berkedip. Wajah mereka memerah setelah mereka sadar bahwa Tiffany terlihat sangat sexy, cantik dan menggoda dengan mengenakan qi-pao yang seperti bra dan rok yang sangat minim membuat lekuk tubuh nya sangat terbentuk juga kulit mulus nya terpampang begitu saja.

" Yuri-ah... cepat ke sini, " Tiffany berbicara sendiri sambil terus memejamkan mata nya. Tak lama kemudian Yuri datang dengan keadaan yang sama seperti Tiffany, Yuri mengambil Kyungsoo dan pergi dari toilet. Secara perlahan Tiffany membuka mata nya. Sungguh indah menurut Luhan karena saat ini seseorang yang ia kagumi adalah dewi yang sesungguh nya. Iris mata Tiffany berwarna merah dan itu sangat indah, berpadu dengan kulit pucat nya.

" Jangan pernah katakan ini kepada siapapun... berjanji lah pada ku... " Tiffany berlutut di depan Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangan nya yang sedikit panas. Itu karena suhu tubuh nya terus meningkat dan api di tubuh nya makin panas. Luhan mengangguk lalu berlari keluar toilet bersama Tiffany.

" Kalian diam di sini dan cukup membantu sebisa-nya. Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk maju ke depan sana dan melewati garis yang sudah kami buat, karena taruhan nya adalah nyawa. Kami tidak mau kalian terluka, arra? Ingat... bantu kami sebisa nya dan jangan melewati garis merah itu, " Taeyeon mengingatkan ke-8 anak keluarga Park yang hanya mengangguk. Taeyeon terdiam dan menatap mata anak-anak keluarga Park dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

" Jangan bilang kalian belum tau apa kekuatan kalian dan kalian juga tidak tau cara menggunakan nya, " Taeyeon menebak dengan wajah sangat sangat sangat khawatir bahkan mata nya sudah mulai berair seperti ingin menangis. Anak-anak keluarga Park hanya menunduk dan itu tanda nya 'iya'. Taeyeon menghela nafas berat, menghapus air mata nya dan mulai berpikir dengan wajah pasrah. Dari belakang, Jessica berlari ke arah Taeyeon.

" Unnie... mereka akan mengetahui kekuatan mereka dan cara menggunakan nya jika batin mereka terbuka. Mereka pasti bisa membuka nya malam ini, percaya pada ku. Tiffany dan Yoona akan membantu mereka jika mereka mengalami kesulitan. Sekarang bantu Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Seohyun dan aku untuk membuat tembok pertahanan selagi Tiffany, Yoona dan Yuri membuat senjata dan jebakan di sana, " Jessica meyakinkan Taeyeon lalu mereka berdua membuat tembok pertahanan seperti kaca tebal berwarna biru sedangkan Tiffany, Yoona dan Yuri sibuk membuat banyak senjata, jebakan dan semua nya.

BUG!

Suara benturan yang sangat keras terdengar. Itu adalah Ryun Ji yang baru saja mendarat dari singgahsana nya dan sekarang menonjok tembok pertahanan tersebut. Ke-5 anak keluarga Kim masih bisa menahan nya lalu tak lama kemudian Tiffany, Yoona dan Yuri berteriak, " Lepaskan tembok pertahan nya! Sekarang! " Setelah tembok tersebut menghilang, Tiffany, Yoona dan Yuri berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat dan mulai menyerang Ryun Ji dengan senjata yang mereka buat. Jessica berlari ke arah persenjataan. " Buat tembok nya lebih kuat lagi, aku akan membantu mereka menyerang Ryun Ji! " Jessica memberi arahan lalu mulai menyerang Ryun Ji.

" Hyung... apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku ingin membantu mereka hyung! Kasihan! " Baekhyun mulai panik melihat peperangan di depan nya. " Hyung juga tidak tahu... bagaimana cara membuka batin kita? " Suho mulai berpikir bersama yang lain dengan sangat keras tapi mereka tidak mendapat jawaban sedikit pun.

BUG!

BRUK!

Suara benturan keras dari tembok di belakang ke-8 namja itu membuat anak-anak keluarga Park yang tengah berpikir langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mereka terkejut melihat Tiffany dan Yoona yang di lempar oleh Ryun Ji lalu tubuh mereka membentur tembok sampai tembok tersebut rubuh. Tiffany dan Yoona bangkit dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulut mereka dan berlumuran di sekitar taring juga tubuh mereka, bercampur bersama luka dan darah dari luka yang lain.

" Unnie! Gantikan aku! Yoona kau gantikan Taeyeon unnie membuat tembok pertahanan! " Tiffany memerintah Yoona setelah melempar senjata nya ke tangan Taeyeon yang langsung berlari membantu Yuri dan Jessica. Tiffany berjalan dengan tertatih dan meringis lalu ia menatap mata anak-anak keluarga Park. " Tutup mata kalian... tarik nafas yang dalam lalu keluarkan secara perlahan, lakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang sampai kalian merasa tenang, " Tiffany membuat sebuah tembok yang kedap suara agar membuat anak-anak keluarga Park bisa berkonsentrasi.

" Temukan pintu berwarna putih dengan corak lambang kalian di pintu tersebut. Kalian buka pintu itu... cari benda yang paling bersinar dan paling mewah menurut kalian dari ruangan tersebut... lalu- uhuk! Haah... haah... " Tiffany terbatuk dan nafas nya tersengal-sengal menahan sakit karena baru saja tubuh nya di lempar oleh batu besar secara bertubi-tubi. " L-lalu... ambil benda pilihan kalian... cepat keluar dari ruangan itu dan cari pintu berwarna- AARRGGH! " Tiffany saat merasakan sesuatu menyayat perut dan punggung nya berkali-kali.

Yuri berlari ke arah Tiffany dan membantai semua tentara bawahan Ryun Ji yang tengah menyikas tubuh Tiffany. Dia melindungi Tiffany yang sedang membantu anak-anak keluarga Park untuk membuka batin nya walaupun wajah nya sudah terlihat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bahkan darah mulai mengalir dari mulut nya. " C-cari... pintu berwarna... haah... bi-ru... masuk ke sanahh... sshhh... haaah... palli... " Tiffany sudah sangat kesakitan bahkan dia menangis. Ke-8 anak-anak keluarga Park terbangun dari alam bawah sadar nya dan rambut mereka berubah menjadi warna merah pekat seperti anak-anak keluarga Kim.

" Ba-bagus... K-kalian haaahh... arrghhh... b-bantu yang lain... eunnggh.. " Tiffany tersenyum lemah sambil terus membuat tembok pertahanan. BRUK! Tiffany ambruk sambil memegangi tubuh nya terutama perut karena banyak sayatan dan itu membuat darah di tubuh nya terus mengalir, ia bangkit kembali dan berkata, " B-bantu mereka... ak-u mohonhh... " Tiffany memohon dan setelah itu ia berlari membawa senjata ke arah Ryun Ji. Ia menyerang Ryun Ji kembali bersama Yoona, Yuri dan Seohyun. Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Taeyeon dan Jessica sudah menghancurkan setengah dari pertahanan Ryun Ji sekaran mereka sedang berusaha membuat tembok pertahanan walaupun sudah banyak darah yang muncrat dari mulut mereka berkali-kali saat tembok yang mereka buat di hantam dengan keras.

Taeyeon dan Jessica sudah tidak bisa menahan tembok tersebut akhir nya mereka ambruk di tanah dengan lemas dan menahan semua darah yang keluar dari luka yang ada di tubuh mereka. Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon tidak bisa menahan hantaman keras dari Ryun Ji akhir nya tembok tersebut pecah dan 2 yeoja itu terlempar jauh sampai membentur pilar-pilar sekolah dan berakhir menghantam tembok sampai tembok itu hancur. Ryun Ji mengeluarkan serangan besar nya ke arah 8 anak keluarga Park.

" ANDWAE! " Taeyeon dan Jessica berteriak sambil berusaha meraih anak-anak keluarga Park namun terlambat.

BAM!

8 namja itu terpental sangat keras ke semua arah dan menabrak semua benda keras di sekitar nya. Mereka semua memuncratkan darah dari mulut mereka dan saat mereka terkapar lemah di tanah, prajurit-prajurit Ryun Ji menyiksa mereka dengan menyayat kulit mereka, memukul, menendang juga siksaan lain nya. 8 anak keluarga Kim merasa tidak terima akhir nya mereka mengamuk. Tubuh mereka semua bersinar berwarna merah, kulit mereka makin pucat, taring mereka makin panjang dan tajam, kuku mereka berubah menjadi cakaran. " Jangan sakiti mereka! " Mereka semua mengamuk dan saat mereka membuka mata nya, mata mereka sangat bersinar dan sepenuh nya berwarna merah darah bahkan suara mereka juga terdengar berbeda.

Mereka membantai seluruh prajurit Ryun Ji tapi karena keadaan Tiffany, Yoona, Taeyeon dan Jessica tidak sekuat yang lain, tubuh mereka terus saja tersayat pedang setiap melawan prajurit. Akhir nya Ryun Ji menyerah dan kabur dari peperangan.

Tiffany, Yoona, Taeyeon dan Jessica langsung terduduk lemas di tanah dan sinar di tubuh mereka redup. Tapi rambut mereka, pakaian mereka, waran bola mata mereka masih merah. " Kalian ber-4 panggil bantuan ke rumah dan beri tahu tentang hal ini ke appa dan umma sekarang, cepat! Biar kami yang menjaga mereka di sini! " Taeyeon memerintah dengan panik lalu ia membantu anak-anak keluarga Park untuk berbaring sebelahan di bantu oleh Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona.

" Gwaenchanayo... bertahan lah, kalian pasti selamat, " Jessica menyobek kain rok nya lalu mengikat luka di lengan Kris yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan kain tersebut. Mereka terus mencoba menutup dan mengobati luka yang ada di tubuh anak-anak keluarga Park. " Kalian kuat... kalian hebat... bertahanlah demi keluarga mu... aku mohon~ " Yoona terus menenangkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk lemah karena walaupun mereka belum sempat ikut perang, luka yang mereka semua dapatkan tidak lah ringan. Yoona mengelap keringat di dahi Kai dan Chanyeol lalu terus menenangkan nya.

" Istirahat lah... " Baekhyun mengangguk setelah Tiffany mengobati luka yang paling parah di bagian perut nya. Pendarahan Baekhyun sudah berhenti dan keadaan nya kembali stabil, tinggalah Luhan yang bernafas lemah di sebelah nya. " Kau tau... aku sangat khawatir kalian tidak bisa menemukan pintu batin kalian, " Tiffany terus bercerita dan mengobati luka Luhan dengan kekuatan nya yang tersisa, " Aku takut... hiks... aku kehilangan kalian.. hiks... ter-terlebih... hiks... aku takut kehilangan mu... hiks... " Tiffany menangis karena khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan yang sangat prihatin. Luhan tersenyum lemah lalu memegang tangan Tiffany dengan lembut.

" G-gomawo... " Luhan berbisik dan Tiffany hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata nya.

-SKIP-

Keadaan anak-anak keluarga Park sudah sangat baik. Hanya tinggal bekas luka nya saja yang masih terlihat tapi rasa sakit di tubuh mereka sudah hilang dan mereka sudah bisa berlari juga berjalan dengan seperti biasa. Berbalik dengan anak-anak keluarga Kim yang masih belum pulih karena luka di tubuh mereka semua rata-rata sangat parah, bahkan Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona belum bisa duduk atau pun bergerak dari posisi telentang nya di atas kasur.

Pagi ini anak-anak keluarga Park, Yuri, Seohyun, Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Orang tua Kim sudah melarang nya dan memberi saran untuk istirahat sampai sembuh total, tapi ke-4 anak nya menolak dengan keras akhir nya orang tua mereka hanya bisa mengizinkan dengan hati yang khawatir.

" Tenang saja ahjumma... kami akan menjaga mereka dengan baik, " Xiumin meyakinkan sang ahjumma untuk mengizinkan putri-putri nya bersekolah dengan keadaan yang memang belum sehat total. Akhir nya sang ahjumma mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelum nya. " Jaga yang lain ya umma... kami pasti pulang cepat, " Seohyun mengecup pipi kedua orang tua nya bergantian lalu mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

-SKIP-

Selama di sekolah, murid-murid dan semua orang di sana melakukan aktifitas rutin nya dengan normal. Mereka seperti tidak ingat apa pun dengan kejadian pada malam acara sekolah yang menimpa sekolah mereka juga 16 murid 'special' di sekolah itu. Mereka sempat bingung dengan keadaan sekolah juga respon orang-orang di sekolah yang sangat normal, awal nya mereka berpikir orang-orang di sekolah akan ketakutan saat melihat mereka atau pun banyak yang keluar dari sekolah itu tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan tembok-tembok yang seharus nya hancur, sudah kembali utuh seperti semula.

" Perasaan... kita hanya absent 1 minggu, tapi keadaan sekolah tidak berubah. Keadaan nya... sangat sama dengan terakhir kita sekolah, 2 hari sebelum acara sekolah di adakan... " Seohyun menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dengan keadaan sekolah nya. Ke-12 murid itu terdiam lalu akhir nya mereka masuk ke kelas.

Yunho sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas bersama 2 murid laki-laki dan 2 murid perempuan. Mereka murid baru dan wajah 4 yeoja yang duduk di pojokan itu, langsung memasang wajah terkejut bukan main, sedangkan 8 anak-anak keluarga Park hanya tersenyum kepada 2 laki-laki yang berstatus murid baru di kelas nya itu. Itu di karena kan 2 murid baru laki-laki tersebut adalah adik sepupu mereka dan itu memang sudah menjadi rencana orang tua mereka untuk menyekolahkan ke-2 anak itu di sekolah yang sama dengan anak-anak nya. Hyoyeon menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras bahkan meja nya sedikit retak. Itu satu-satu nya cara untuk membuat murid-murdi di kelas nya diam.

" Kamsahamnida Hyoyeon-ssi. Apakah 4 saudara kalian masih sakit? " Yunho bertanya kepada anak-anak Kim setelah berterima kasih kepada Hyoyeon. Ke-4 yeoja itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung, " Sakit? Memang nya Yunho-nim tidak tahu soal kecelakaan atau pun penyerangan di sekolah ini? " Sooyoung bertanya heran dengan nada berbisik ke arah saudara-saudara nya dan jawaban mereka hanya sebuah angkatan bahu.

" Bukan kah minggu lalu kalian bilang kalau Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica dan Yoona sakit demam dan mereka juga terluka karena jatuh saat pulang sekolah? Bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang? " Yunho songsaengnim kembali bertanya setelah menjelaskan apa yang 4 yeoja itu katakan minggu lalu padahal seharus nya, minggu lalu adalah peperangan yang mereka hadapi di halaman belakang sekolah dan mereka memang tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Yunho sonaengnim tentang ke-4 saudara nya yang sakit dengan alasan yang sebenar nya.

" Ah.. itu.. i-iya... mereka masih demam tinggi.. luka bekas... t-terjatuh! Ya terjatuh mereka juga belum sembuh sepenuh nya hehehe, mereka masih butuh istirahat. Dan... kaki mereka juga.. sempat terkilir jadi mereka belum bisa berjalan dengan baik, " Yuri membuat alasan lalu tersenyum kaku setelah nya. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepala nya lalu ia berjalan dan berdiri di antara 2 murid laki-laki dan 2 murid perempuan baru tersebut setelah menge-cek absensi kelas nya. " Semoga mereka cepat sembuh ne, "

" Perkenalkan... mereka adalah murid baru di kelas kalian. Dari yang paling kanan terlebih dahulu, " Yunho mempersilahkan murid laki-laki yang paling kanan terlebih dahulu.

" Annyeong haseyo! Jeno imnida! Nice to meet you! " Jeno memperkenalkan diri nya dengan sangat ceria membuat semua wanita (kecuali anak keluarga Kim) di kelas berteriak kecil karena gemas melihat tingkah menggemaskan yang Jeno lakukan, juga karena senyum nya yang sangat tampan dan manis.

" Annyeong haseyo... Seo Youngho imnida, you can call me Johnny. Nice to meet you... " Johnny memperkenalkan diri nya dengan dingin tapi membuat semua wanita (kecuali anak keluarga Kim) terpesona dengan suara berat juga wajah tampan nya.

" Hai... I'm Kim Sungkyung! Please call me Lami, nice to meet you! " Lami menundukan tubuh nya 90 derajat setelah memperkenalkan diri nya dalam bahasa inggris. Itu di karena kan dia baru kembali ke Korea setelah hampir 5 tahun bersekolah di Amerika.

" Halo... I'm Irene, nice to meet you... thank you, " Irene tersenyum sedikit lalu menundukan tubuh nya 90 derajat dan wajah juga nada bicara nya sama dengan Johnny, dingin. Tapi membuat semua laki-laki di kelas mabuk kepayang melihat wajah cantik nya. Dia adalah kakak dari Lami dan mereka berdua sama-sama bersekolah di Amerika selama 5 tahun. Mereka tinggal bersama Tiffany dan Jessica di Amerika karena pada saat mereka bersekolah di sana, Tiffany dan Jessica juga sedang bersekolah SMP dan mereka berdua sudah hampir 7 tahun berada di Amerika.

" Baiklah. Kalian cari tempat kosong dan duduk dengan rapi. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal belajar karena semua guru akan mengadakan rapat penting dengan dinas sekolah yang lain, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Terima kasih, " Yunho meninggalkan kelas lalu semua murid bersorak senang dengan berita yang di sampai kan oleh Yunho.

Selagi yang lain bersorak, ke-4 anak keluarga Kim sedang berbincang hangat bersama Irene dan Lami di pojok kelas.

" Aigoo~ kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian juga akan bersekolah di sekolah ini? Kami hanya mengetahui berita bahwa kalian akan pulang ke Korea bulan ini, kami tidak mengira bahwa kalian akan bersekolah di sini juga! Aku merindukan kalian! " Seohyun memeluk Irene dan Lami yang tersenyum lebar sambil membalas pelukan Seohyun. " Iya unnie... maaf kan kami. Tadi nya kami juga tidak pernah mengira bahwa umma dan appa akan menyekolahkan kami di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian. Appa dan umma hanya bilang kalau kami akan bersekolah di sekolah yang aman karena banyak yang menjaga kami di sini, ternyata yang di maksud umma adalah kalian! Kalian yang akan menjaga kami... " Lami menjelaskan lalu mereka kembali berbincang.

Sunny, Sulli, Luna , Krystal dan Suzy berjalan mendekati 4 sahabat nya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan 2 murid baru di kelas nya itu. Mereka ber-5 menatap aneh ke arah 4 sahabat nya karena setahu mereka, sahabat nya itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Jangan kan akrab, bahkan berkenalan pun sangat sulit. " Ah iya... Irene, Lami, perkenalkan... mereka adalah teman-teman unnie. Ini Sunny, Krystal, Sulli, Luna unnie dan Suzy... " Sooyoung memperkenalkan ke-5 sahabat nya kepada 2 adik bungsu nya itu.

" Annyeong! " Ke-5 wanita itu menyapa dengan ramah dan ceria ke arah 2 murid baru itu. " Kalian harus tau sesuatu, Irene dan Lami adalah adik kami yang baru pulang dari Amerika 2 hari yang lalu. Kami tidak pernah cerita tentang mereka karena yaaa... pada akhir nya kalian juga akan tahu sendiri. Kami tidak ber-8 tapi yang benar adalah ber-10, " Yuri menjelaskan. Seketika wajah ke-5 sahabat nya itu terkejut.

" MWO!? Mereka berdua adalah adik kalian!? " Sunny bertanya sambil mendekati Lami dan Irene dengan wajah terkejut nya. " Ne... kami berdua adik dari... mereka, " Irene menjawab pasti sambil tersenyum kepada Sunny. " Aigoo~ gen keluarga kalian sangat spesial! Kalian semua sangat lah cantik seperti dewi! Kalian berdua sangat cantik seperti kakak-kakak mu! " Sunny memeluk Irene dan Lami dengan sangat antusias dan senang.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi... kalian... benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna, " Sulli sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata. " Seperti nya umur Irene sama dengan ku dan Sulli, kau 22 tahun kan? " Krystal menebak lalu Irene mengangguk. " Lalu jika Irene berumur 22 tahun, kau berapa tahun Lami-ah? " Luna bertanya dengan lembut. " Aku 19 tahun unnie... " Lami menjawab sambil tersenyum manis kepada Luna. " Kau masih terlalu muda untuk kelas kami! Bagaimana bisa!? " Luna bertanya kaget, " Aish unnie... Lami mempunyai kesempatan untuk loncat kelas karena dia memiliki nilai di atas rata-rata setiap tahun nya, " Hyoyeon menjawab.

" Kalian... sempurna, " Suzy sampai menatap mereka terkagum-kagum. " Dan... Johnny adalah classmate ku di Amerika, tapi kami belum pernah berbincang sekali pun. Itu karena kami memang sama-sama dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kami satu sama lain, jadi biarkan saja, " Irene bercerita. " Ku kira kalian pasangan! Kalian sangat cocok! " Suzy mengatakan apa pemikiran pertama nya saat melihat Irene dan Johnny. Irene terkejut dengan perkataan Suzy dan ia hanya terdiam. " Lalu bagaimana dengan si Jeno itu? " Hyoyeon bertanya.

" Dia classmate ku unnie... kami berteman baik dan kami sudah bersahabat hampir 4 tahun. Memang nya kenapa? " Lami menjawab lalu ke-10 kakak nya itu menatap nya dengan tatapan jahil. " Apa kau... menyukai nya? " Sunny bertanya dengan nada juga senyum yang jahil, " A-anio! Tentu saja tidak! Kami hanya bersahabat! " Lami menjawab dengan gugup. " Kau yakin? Kalau kau menyukai nya... kami bisa membantu mu untuk mendapatkan nya, " Sulli memberikan tawaran kepada Lami. " A-anio! " Lami kembali menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Jika tidak... kenapa wajah mu memerah? " Irene bertanya jahil sambil mencolek pipi Lami. " Aish! " Lami menutup wajah nya karena malu, " Sudah! Jujur saja pada kami... kau menyukai nya kan? " Luna kembali bertanya. Sekitar 2 menit Lami tidak memberikan jawaban tapi pada akhir nya dia mengangguk.

" Ahhhhh~~! " Wanita-wanita yang berada di sekeliling Lami berteriak senang dengan nada menggoda. " Geumanhae! Aku malu... " Lami terus saja menutupi wajah nya dan tidak berhenti menggerutu. " Oh iya... unnie-unnie yang lain masih sakit yah? " Irene bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedih. Ke-4 kakak nya mengangguk lemah. " Memang nya... perang yang kemarin kalian alami, separah apa? Pasti lebih parah dari yang tahun kemarin pada saat libur musim panas, " Lami menebak setelah bertanya. " Yaaa... setidak nya keadaan mereka lebih mem-prihatinkan di banding yang tahun lalu, lagi pula kan untuk yang tahun lalu kita di bantu appa dan umma jadi pantas saja kita baik-baik saja dan hanya terkena luka-luka ringan, " Hyoyeon menjelaskan. " Kira-kira kapan mereka akan sembuh? " Lami kembali bertanya. Dan tak lama setelah Lami bertanya terdengar keributan di luar kelas.

" Ya! Gwaenchanayo? " Siwon bertanya kepada Tiffany yang terus saja berjalan menuju kelas nya tanpa menghiraukan semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sahabat-sahabat nya itu. Setelah masuk, ke-4 wanita tersebut langsung membanting tas ke arah kursi mereka, duduk dan langsung menidurkan kepala mereka ke atas meja. " Pasti ada masalah... " Seohyun langsung mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang ia baca dari keadaan ke-4 saudara nya yang sangat kacau. " Pasti mereka datang lagi... " Yuri menebak sambil mengelus punggung Jessica.

Siapa mereka?

TBC!

Muahahahahaha tunggu update–an nya yah. Jangan lupa baca Crazy Love, The Empire Love sama The Journey of Love nya yahhhh! Gomawo ^^


End file.
